deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Canary vs Elastigirl
Description Two motherly superheroines that have a husband who have a blonde hair. Interlude Wiz: Mothers are women who take good care of their own children, they can be quite busy if they have more children. Boomstick: Their two mothers have some cool superpower! Wiz: Black Canary, also known as Dinah Laurel Lance and the wife of Green Arrow. Boomstick: And Elastigirl, also known as Helen Parr and the wife of Mr. Incredible. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Black Canary Wiz: Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. His father, Lawrence Lance was a police officer while her mother, also named as Dinah Lance, was the original Black Canary. Boomstick: So she learn how to be Black Canary because of her mother, amazing! Wiz: Despite her mother's wishes, the young Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter like her parents at the age of 19. Boomstick: Well, Dinah took up her own mother's identity and adopted her costume. As you may have guess, she became the new Black Canary! Wiz: She also became a founding member of Justice League of America, during that she met her true love, named Oliver Queen. Boomstick: Oliver Queen is also known as Green Arrow! They work as a team. Wiz: She is one of the most skilled martial artists on DC, she was trained by Wildcat and Richard Dragon. Boomstick: Dinah has also been trained in Amazon martial arts only thanks to Wonder Woman. Wiz: With her Canary Cry, she possesses a metal end that actually gives her a potent sonic attack, she can use it to push enemies away. Boomstick: Well it is enough to make a person's ears bleeds, that Canary Cry can be able to reach 300 decibels, damn... Wiz: She can breaks out of mind control, can catches one of Green Arrow's arrows, and able to fight Amazo. Boomstick: She is also Multilingualism, and of course, she can speak Japanese! Wiz: Black Canary can be as an expert motorcyclist, investigator, gymnast, tactician, and covert operative. Boomstick: Just curious, what did Wildcat and Richard Dragon train her about? Wiz: Aw good question. Wildcat was the formerly Heavyweight Champion of the world, in the art of boxing, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Hapkido, and Muay Thai. Boomstick: Um... I gotta have to learn about some culture after this. Wiz: And Richard Dragon trained her Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting. Boomstick: Aw, that's better. Wiz: Dinah still has more or less same weaknesses as normal human. Boomstick: Better get out of Dinah's way, otherwise she will scream at your ears! Black Canary: Next? Elastigirl Wiz: Good Old Days, that time superheroes exists to save people from supervillains. Boomstick: She is married to Mr. Incredible, the strongest superhero in Metroville. Mr. Incredible probably have a lot of enemies while Elastigirl does have one who was named Organa. Wiz: The fun event ended when the government turned against the superheroes due to the collateral damage by their crime-fighting. They decide to say that they are illegal. Boomstick: Well, that was unfortunate. Wiz: Elastigirl's identity is known as Helen Parr, married to Robert Parr, who is known as Mr. Incredible. Boomstick: They have a first kid, Violet Parr. They have a middle kid, Dash Parr. And now they have a last kid, Jack-Jack Parr. Wiz: After Bob got captured by his new nemesis Syndrome, Elastigirl and her two older kids went to rescue him. After she, her family, and Frozone stopped Omnidroid destroying the Metroville, the superheroes are back legal. Boomstick: Then they also stopped Syndrome too. Well, Jack-Jack did so... Wiz: After Syndrome's dead, in about three months later, the villain Underminer showed up and they had to stop him. Boomstick: Although this dude escaped after robbing the bank, they managed to stop The Underminer's vehicle drill from destroying Metroville's city hall with the help of Frozone. Wiz: Unfortunately, the government shut down the Superhero Relocation Program again, due to another collateral damage. Boomstick: Why does government always being like a boss there? Wiz: Elastigirl was hired by Winston Deavor, her mission was to stop Screenslaver. Screenslaver was truly identified as Evelyn Deavor, Winston's sister, Elastigirl captured the wrong guy. Boomstick: Elastigirl was overpowered by mind-controlling googles, so did other heroes, Jack-Jack telekinetically removed her goggles and she saved the day. End of story, can we now talk about her powers and abilities? Wiz: Yes, for now. Elastigirl can extend her torso, limbs, or neck to great distance. The maximum length she can distend before her body part to become painful is about 30 meters. Boomstick: She has shown the ability to share shift via her elasticity, like she can transform into boat and kite. She can also trips Omnidroid via her elasticity! Wiz: Due to the great malleability and elasticity of her body, she has a high durability to physical injury, it's like she could probably survive explosion. Boomstick: Unless she get punched by her own hand, she once punches through Voyd's portal and making Elastigirl accidentally punched herself which cause her little dizzy. Wiz: She can stealthily knock out Syndrome's guards. Boomstick: If she's exposed to extreme cold, she will be unable to use her power. But Elastigirl can stretch good, and Mr. Incredible was lucky to have her. Elastigirl: Well I think you need to be more... Flexible. Mr. Incredible: Are you doing anything later? Elastigirl: I have a previous engagement. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Black Canary Elastigirl Draw Death Battle It was almost morning, Dinah Laurel Lance was exhausted, she planning to go on vacation by herself. Black Canary: Ollie, I'm going to Metroville, to stay there for a while. Green Arrow: Can I come with you? Black Canary: No, I'm going alone. Green Arrow: Aw okay, good luck. Black Canary: Thank you. At Metroville Dinah got herself a new appointment to stay a while, but she heard something was wrong, she went and check out the window. The Underminer's drill rise out of the ground, the drill destroyed a building, that got Dinah's attention, she went and become Black Canary once again. The Incredibles was trying to stop the drill, one member called Elastigirl caught Underminer escaping. Elastigirl: You guys stop the drill, I'll go catch The Underminer! Mr. Incredible: Sounds great! Elastigirl turn around and catches The Underminer, Underminer throw a punch at Elastigirl's face. The Underminer was trying to escape, but he got knocked out by Canary Cry, who happen to be Black Canary. Black Canary: I got him. Elastigirl: Hey, I was the one who should have catch him. Black Canary: Doesn't matter, I'm bringing him to prison. Elastigirl: Not so fast, who are you? Black Canary: Black Canary, came here from Gotham. And I am going to bring this villain in. Elastigirl: Sorry but you can't, I will have this man and that's final. Black Canary: Alright then, let fight. Elastigirl: Huh? Black Canary prepares her combat stances. Elastigirl: Fine, you asked for it. Elastigirl throws her elasticity punch at Black a Canary, who've dodged and kick Elastigirl, Black Canary then kick Elastigirl for second time, knocking her down. Elastigirl then throw a punch that Black Canary caught again, she then pull Elastigirl close enough to headbutt her. Black Canary throw a punches at Elastigirl, she dodged once and wrap herself around Black Canary, Black Canary was unable to move. Black Canary decides to cries Canary Cry, which hurt Elastigirl's ears, Black Canary was released. Elastigirl then throw a punch at Black Canary's nose, then she groans at her. Elastigirl: What kind of scream was that? Black Canary: Simple, this what happens when I am forced to cry. Elastigirl run forward to Black Canary, hoping to hit her. Unfortunately for Elastigirl, Black Canary choose to cries out her Canary Cry at Elastigirl, which pushes her backwards. Elastigirl got slam into car, as she saw Black Canary throw her incoming kick, Elastigirl dodges and throw a left hook at Black Canary who simply dodges. Black Canary keep dodging Elastigirl's punches until she got punched twice, Black Canary dodges one and kicks her twice, one in Abdomen and one in Nose. Before Elastigirl could react, Black Canary wrap her legs around Elastigirl's neck, trying to choke her. Elastigirl then also wraps her arms around Black Canary's neck, also was choking her too. Black Canary decides to cries out her Canary Cry to get release, Elastigirl fell on the ground, she turn around and see if Underminer still unconscious, but turns out he did ran away... Elastigirl: Great, that villain have escaped again because of YOU! Elastigirl throw her punches at Black Canary, Black Canary blocks and tries to kick Elastigirl in the face but missed. Elastigirl slams Black Canary into ground, then she throw a punches at Black Canary until screamed down with her Canary Cry. Elastigirl dropped her knees, Black Canary throw her strongest kick which make Elastigirl be thrown in the air, Black Canary then cries out her Canary Cry at Elastigirl which slams her in the building. Black Canary walks towards Elastigirl and throw a punches at her like a punching bag, Black Canary grabs her hair and tosses her from behind. Black Canary grins as she place her hands on Elastigirl's cheeks, Elastigirl was little dazed. Black Canary: Let see if you can handle this volume as well. Black Canary opened her mouth and screams her Canary Cry at Elastigirl who screams in pain while struggling to escape, but she couldn't. Not only her eardrums are affected, but her entire skulls, the blood starts dripping and spitting down. Her entire skull bursts like a balloon, the bloods sprays everywhere. The Headless corpse was dropped into ground, Black Canary sighs. Black Canary: I better get out of here, before somebody else come and sees this mess. Black Canary ran away, leaving the corpse. Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch. Should have bring your headphones on, Helen. Wiz: Her elasticity doesn't compete with what the Canary Cry can do, Black Canary once drive off a T-Rex with that scream. However, her Canary Cry can reach 300 decibels which should be enough to make Elastigirl dazed. Boomstick: Elastigirl once throw a punch through a portal and accidentally hit herself made her dazed, which we assume that Black Canary's combat experience can be too much for her. Wiz: Although Helen has fought her Chemistry Villain, all she also fought are henchmen and that pizza guy that was brainwashed by Screenslaver. And Black Canary has fought people like Wonder Woman, her Canary Cry was also strong enough to push Wonder Woman! Boomstick: True, it seems like that brainwashed pizza guy gave Elastigirl a little hard time. Wiz: Unlike Elastigirl, Black Canary can breaks out of mind control. Advantages: Black Canary winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Better Martial Artist * More Combat Experience Disadvantages: Elastigirl loser * Probably have years of crime-fighting experience but couldn't compete with Black Canary's experiences * Lack of Martial Arts * Less Stronger * Durable * Anything that she can do, Black Canary can do better. Boomstick: Looks like it was too loud for Helen Parr, she wasn't ready to stretch for this par. Wiz: The winner is Black Canary! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Superheroine Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2 Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020